


We Own the Night

by Gaarakid15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia Drabble, Inspired by Music, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaarakid15/pseuds/Gaarakid15
Summary: It's one of the rare occasions when all of the Countries come together as friends to drink and party the night away. Alfred (America) managed to plan a pretty rockin' party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Hetalia Music Drabbles.
> 
> Song: We Own the Night - The Wanted

"Mon amie this quite the party you've put together. Haven't seen all the countries have this much fun since Christmas." The frog slurred softly as he pat the spectacled blond on the back. Looking around it was nothing but friendships being made and chill atmosphere.

A truly rare sight, even countries that despised each other were acting like the best of friends with drinks in hand and hanging onto one another. "Thanks dude. Told you my parties always rock!" He smiled and gave him the finger gun with a wink.

"You know I hate to agree with the frog but he's right America. But as s'the host you should probably say something you git." The browed blonde slurred before taking another swig from his mug.

"Good idea." America's eyes sparkled with excitement as he hopped onto the bar with his beer mug in hand.

"Dudes give me your attention for a second!" All the laughing and shouting, even the music died down as everyone turned to the loud mouth standing on the bar.

"Glad you're all having a good time. So I say we toast to this awesome night of no fighting, just good brew and great bros. So everyone raise your glasses with me." At this point everyone held up their mugs as he spoke up again.

"May Our Hearts Be Full Like Our Drinks Tonight! May We Sing And Dance Until We Lose Our Minds. Because Tonight We Own the Night!" Everyone began to yell and cheer as they all downed their drinks.


End file.
